


Billy Batson是個大麻煩

by billindip



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billindip/pseuds/billindip
Summary: 所有人都是這樣想的：Billy Batson是個大麻煩。Freddy也是嗎？





	Billy Batson是個大麻煩

**Author's Note:**

> 小屁孩真是太可愛了。OOC都是我的錯，他們是無辜的！

　　所有人都是這樣想的：Billy Batson是個大麻煩。  
　　他的親生媽媽是這樣想的，兒童機構的人是這樣想的，老巫師也是這樣想的。連Vasquez先生都曾經這樣想過，更何況是Freddy Freeman。Billy心想，雖然他們是最好的朋友，雖然他們吵過架然後又和好了，他不只是變成沙贊來跟Freddy一起吃午餐，還邀請了超人一塊兒來（超人真是最棒的大人了！），現在全學校的人都知道Freddy Freeman不好惹啦。但他心底還是知道的，他偷了Freddy的紀念子彈，跟Freddy吵了非常幼稚的架，所以Freddy肯定也覺得他是個麻煩。  
　　「我覺得阿波羅登月就是場騙局，你知道他們怎麼弄出那些照片的嗎？都是在攝影棚裡拍的，就像是拍科幻電影……」撐著拐杖的男孩在Billy身邊喋喋不休地說著，「所以我說那是假的，人類還沒登上月亮過。不知道超人登上月亮了沒？喔！你也可以飛，你能登上月亮嗎？」金屬製的助行器規律地敲著地板，「Billy？Billy！嘿！Billy Batson！」  
　　「啊？」  
　　「你有在聽我說話嗎？」  
　　「當然有！」  
　　「我剛剛說了什麼？」  
　　「你……」Billy眼神游移，腦中一片空白，直到看見牆上的掛鐘，「不會吧，餐廳要沒有位置了，」他像發現新大陸一樣跳了起來，「我先去佔位！等你！」  
　　「你沒有在聽我說話！」Freddy對著朋友迅速遠去的背影喊道。  
　　「我有——」他的聲音飄散在人來人往的走廊裡。  
　　好吧，我又搞砸了。Billy一邊跑一邊想著，他把他最好的朋友丟在走廊上。更慘的是，他沒能在餐廳裡佔到一個好位置，連普通的位置都沒有。不知道為什麼這天的飯廳特別多人，最後他只得到一個在垃圾桶旁邊的座位，而這張桌子會空出來的原因顯而易見，垃圾桶溢出的陣陣酸味讓他們差點把早餐也吐了出來。  
　　他們非常努力地不把早餐吐出來，並且把午餐吞下肚。因為下午第一節課是體育課，他們還不想在體育課上昏過去，然後成為全班接下來半年的笑柄。  
　　Freddy總是不用參加熱身過後的慢跑，平常在所有同學慢跑回來後，Billy會陪著Freddy做點輕度的運動。例如，假設這堂課要上躲避球，那他就在場外陪Freddy練習拋接球——就像現在這樣，他朝著Freddy扔球過去，Freddy接住球，再扔回來給他。過去的體育課都是這樣過來的，除非是分組比賽，那老師就會讓Freddy在座位區坐著。Freddy總是幫Billy加油，不管他在哪一隊。可是今天，做什麼事情都不對勁，也許是Billy手滑了，也許是Freddy沒注意到，米白色橡膠球擊中了Freddy的額頭，發出的聲音讓所有人都停下動作。  
　　「我的天啊，Freddy！」Billy叫道，他衝過去把Freddy從地上扶起來。  
　　Freddy的額頭上腫了個大包，校醫給Freddy做了一些簡單的檢查，最後拿出一袋冰塊，要Freddy敷到冰塊全都融化為止。  
　　「我可以幫你。」Billy跟在Freddy身旁說道，他希望自己的聲音聽起來能更充滿愧疚一點，「或是，你下午需要請假嗎？」  
　　「我自己來就行了，」Freddy回道。他在撐著助行器的同時，還得低頭讓冰塊抵在額頭上，說起話來就有點吃力，「而且接下來是數學課，我不能請假。」  
　　Billy本來想告訴Freddy，你先回家又沒關係，我晚上可以借你抄我的數學筆記。接著他想到，從來都是自己跟Freddy借數學筆記抄，於是他閉嘴了，什麼也沒說。  
　　他同樣什麼也沒想。在這個充滿挫折的一天的晚餐後的夜晚，他還是跟Freddy借了數學筆記抄。Shazam有所羅門王的智慧，但他沒有，悽悽慘慘戚戚。  
　　  
　　Billy趴在書桌上，他已經抄完數學筆記了，開始在筆記本裡列下他今天做過的事情，好事前面加一個「＋」標記，壞事前面就是「－」標記。邏輯如此簡單，如果「＋」的數量多過「－」，那就很好，反之就不好。基於他今天做的蠢事有點多，「－」的數量有著壓倒性的勝利。  
　　「你在做什麼？」Freddy在他的背後問道。  
　　事發突然，Billy來不及把筆記本藏起來，況且根據Freddy進到浴室的時間，到頭髮已經半乾的現在，他能推測Freddy應該已經站在自己背後好一段時間了。  
　　「我在記錄自己有多麻煩。」  
　　「為什麼？」Freddy故意睜大眼睛，裝作非常驚恐的樣子，「不會吧，火花手指隊長把我的數學筆記燒了？還是美國電長又把誰的手機給充爆了？那你可真是個大麻煩。」  
　　「那些名字都很蠢，還有，都不是。你的數學筆記還好好的。」Billy拎起那薄薄的紙製品，「也沒有人的手機爆炸。」  
　　「那……」面對無精打采的朋友，Freddy真的開始感到困惑了，還有一點擔心，「你為什麼覺得自己很麻煩？」  
　　「我不知道。呃，」Billy說道，「也許是因為所有人都覺得我很麻煩？」  
　　「沒有吧。我就不覺得你很麻煩啊。」  
　　「你不覺得？在我幹了那麼多蠢事之後？」Billy不確定地問道，但他聽起來開心多了。  
　　「我不覺得。」Freddy又重複了一次，然後他頓了頓，「我的天啊，你就是因為這件事情，所以最近才老是心不在焉嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「沒事。」  
　　「嘿。」Billy抗議道。他並不是非常認真地在表達不滿，在確定Freddy不覺得自己是個麻煩以後，他短時間內實在很難有什麼比較負面的想法了。他現在最想做的事情就是問Freddy要不要跟他去夜巡，他們可以在打擊犯罪之後一起吃點熱狗什麼的，或是躲在屋頂上打賭，究竟警察會不會在壞蛋因為被倒掛在樹上昏倒之前抵達案發現場。

　　extra.  
　　Freddy發覺他最好的朋友跟他好像不那麼要好了，Billy最近都不怎麼認真聽他說話。他有點擔心Billy是不是覺得自己很麻煩，例如，他擅自宣布要跟Shazam一起吃午餐，還無法克制地因為幼稚的原因跟Billy吵架（他說得冠冕堂皇，但那個時候他真是很羨慕Billy），雖然他們最後和好了，不過他就是沒辦法那麼肯定。  
　　他在體育課的時候，忽然想到也許Billy不想再跟他一起打球了。這個想法太令人憂鬱了，以至於他沒能注意到Billy又把球扔了過來。他的額頭上腫了一個包，害得Billy又得陪他去醫護室。  
　　  
　　END.


End file.
